


The Taming of Seth and His Sleep Issues

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean sets weird rules, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Seth is an insomniac, Sleep Deprivation, domestic situations, sleep issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Somehow, it became a legend told to all new members of the WWE roster. Some people thought it was used as a cautionary tale to warn rookies to watch themselves. Others thought it was used as an expression of the crazy that was Dean Ambrose.Follow Dean's very simple rules for Seth's sleep habits and one was good.Ignore them...and face his wrath.





	The Taming of Seth and His Sleep Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hurt/Comfort Bingo Prompt: Insomnia
> 
> Also filling a request for Wrestlingkink2:   
> Seth seems(to me) like the type of person who goes goes goes until he drops, and even then he fights exhaustion, eyes drooping, lips pouting because he doesn't want to sleep. Roman and Dean are the only two people who can convince him to sleep before he gets to that point. But they don't mind because a sleepy Seth is an adorable Seth. They also have rules(that Seth doesn't know about)for the rest of the roster in dealing with a sleepy/sleeping Seth. Break one and feel the wrath of SHIELD
> 
> -No touching sleeping Seth  
> -No giving sleep Seth coffee/energy drinks/anything with caffeine  
> -No sleeping pills  
> -Find Roman or Dean ASAP  
> -No waking sleeping Seth. He hits. Hard.
> 
> Basically just a fun/sweet fic about a protective Roman and Dean over adorable, sleepy Seth.

Somehow, it became a legend told to all new members of the WWE roster. Some people thought it was used as a cautionary tale to warn rookies to watch themselves. Others thought it was used as an expression of the crazy that was Dean Ambrose. 

One night, a jobber accidentally found Seth asleep in a back room. The kid, not knowing any better, woke Seth up, figuring he would want to be comfortable instead of curled up on a random couch. He ended up with a black eye for his efforts. It turned out Seth Rollins did _not_ like to be woken up. 

Then, while icing his eye, he encountered Dean and Roman. They read him eight ways from Sunday. After _all_ that, the jobber hadn't ever been seen again. 

Oh, he wasn't dead. Dean wasn't _quite_ crazy enough to commit murder. He just didn't want to be anywhere near Dean, Roman and their strange rules involving Seth. 

Rumor had it he was last seen at IMPACT, telling his tale of woe. 

In all reality, Seth wasn't one to sleep. He had a million and one obligations. Everyone wanted a piece of him. Rookies needed advice. Seasoned veterans wanted to give him tips. Agents needed him for his high-profile matches. 

There was too much to do. Sleep took away valuable time. 

Luckily for him, Roman and Dean recognized this quality in him. With that in mind, they looked out for him every way they could. Seth didn't know about it. If he did, he would never allow it. 

Seth thought he was invincible. 

Quietly, they disbursed a list of rules regarding Seth and sleep. They made sure _everyone_ knew the rules and more importantly, the consequences should the rules be broken. 

The rules were simple and logical. 

_1\. No touching sleeping Seth_

As Dean discovered in the early days of their relationship, Seth could be an _incredibly_ light sleeper. Some nights, the slightest motion would wake and keep him up. 

That wasn't the only thing. Seth could be _violent_ if woken suddenly by someone he didn't know. He'd been with Dean for years. Roman was like family. Both of them knew the exact way you had to touch Seth to wake him without getting hurt. They didn't teach anyone else how to do this as a way to actively discourage anyone from trying it. 

Ever heard that old saying 'let sleeping dogs lie'? That statement _also_ applied to Seth Rollins. 

_2\. Do NOT wake Seth when he falls asleep. He hits hard._

As previously discussed, a sleeping Seth came up swinging. Not only that but it was seen as _extremely_ disrespectful to Roman and Dean's wishes. 

Always best to air on the side of caution and _not_ wake Seth. 

_3\. No Sleeping Pills_

Seth tried to live a clean life. He rarely drank alcohol. He didn't smoke. He didn't eat things he couldn't pronounce. 

Because he treated his body as a temple, things like sleeping pills affected him differently. One over-the-counter sleep aid would knock him out for no less than 12 hours. Two over-the-counter sleep aids would make him a zombie. 

Someone once made the mistake of giving him an over-the-counter sleep aid that they bought over the counter in Mexico. Seth had been up for something around 36 hours, refusing Dean's efforts to get him to sleep. 

Luckily for the unlucky person, Seth remembered to take it _after_ his match. He passed out in the corner of the locker room with only a hoodie as a pillow. 

Once Dean discovered him, Seth was in such a deep sleep that he'd had no choice but to carry him to the car. Cursing the entire time, he schlepped to the car, Seth in his arms ala a new bride. Roman, now forced to manage the luggage, cursed even louder. 

The next day, Dolph Ziggler found himself covered in a chocolate cream pie after Dean _accidentally_ tripped. 

He considered that a warning. 

_4\. No Energy Drinks/Caffeine/Anything meant to keep one awake_

Seth kept his body as a temple. The only impure luxury he allowed himself were two cups of strong black coffee in the morning. Other than that, Seth stuck to water, caffeine-free herbal tea and decaf coffee. 

Energy drinks made him sick to the point of puking. He only used caffeine at night when he needed to drive. Other than that, he avoided them. 

Someone once 'accidentally' gave Seth a Red Bull. Seth, being blissfully unaware, drank it before his match. He ended up just _barely_ making it through his match. 

By the time he got back to Gorilla, he puked in the first thing he found- a trash can by Vince McMahon. 

The very next day, Zack Ryder _conveniently_ got traded to Smackdown Live. 

_5\. Tell Roman or Dean ASAP!_

Dean liked to keep track of how much Seth slept. To those who were unaware of the full situation, it sounded crazy and possessive. It wasn't- he just needed to know if Seth actually slept. 

His other half tended to lie about this in a desperate effort to hide the fact his insomnia acted up. He knew it drove Dean nuts, but he didn't care. 

He was Seth Freakin' Rollins and he didn't need a babysitter. 

Dean made it _very_ clear to everyone that the second Seth passed out somewhere, he needed to know. While most didn't agree with it, they agreed. 

This was the _one_ rule no one fucked with as to face the wrath of an angry Dean Ambrose meant a certain kind of hell that _no one_ wanted. 

Really, it just made things easier. 

_End of Rules_

The rules, while odd, served a purpose. No one wanted to see Seth go down with exhaustion. Even more, no one wanted to face the wrath of Roman or worse, Dean. 

Because of this, people (for the most part) followed the rules. Sure, they were ridiculous but they provided a vital service. 

With a happy Seth, you avoid Death. 

Most important of all, with a Happy Dean, you avoid a scene AND come out clean. 

What more could you want? 

_Fin_


End file.
